gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battery
Battery is an upcoming horror adventure video game developed by Todos Somos Humanos and published by Freight Train Games. Players will be exposed to both third-person and first-person perspectives, depending on which characters they use. Despite some controversy, creator Abel Lombardo announced that no changes to the game's settings have been made. It is still going to take place in the same universe as Pixar Animation's and Walt Disney Studios’ award-winning, block buster hit Toy Story. However, none of the characters from the films will be featured in the game. Instead, the player will be introduced to a whole new assortment of characters. Battery will be released primarily for Microsoft Windows. Future releases for the Xbox One and Play Station 4 platforms have been planned. Gameplay and Plot Battery is set in one of the houses of a wealthy gated community somewhere in the United States. NPCs will include the inhabitants of the house and three violent burglars who try to break in. The player will take control of a wide variety of sentient toys scattered around the house, with the player having the power to freely switch from one toy to another (effectively switching between third-person and first-person perspectives). The main objective of the player is to somehow contact the authorities when the burglars break in without alerting their presence to either the family living in the house or the burglars. Being seen freely moving by either the family living in the house or the burglars will have consequences. Killing any of the burglars, no matter how justified, will bear heavy on the minds of the toys and thus have consequences. If all the inhabitants of the house die, the player will fail. Note that the longer it takes for the police to arrive, the more agitated and violent the burglars will get. Characters Lomabrdo has revealed several key characters from Battery: The Burglars: Brent 'Pontiac' Caruso- "He is the leader of the group. Mildly opposed to his definition of "senseless violence", he will only lash out when he deems it necessary." Rustin 'Clip' De Leon- "He is the most sadistic among the three and is only kept in check with Caruso's eye over him. He will harm any of the household members if left to his own devices (i.e. if he is agitated or if Caruso dies). Players can take advantage of his delirious and paranoid nature by revealing themselves to him and driving him crazy enough to harm anyone... including Jerry and Caruso." Gerald 'Jerry' Chisam- "Jerry is mentally impaired, thus making him the most 'innocent' of the group. He can be violent when he's told but he never really means to be. Because of his mental handicap, players can freely reveal themselves to him without consequence." The Family: Sophie- She is the family's sixteen-year-old daughter. She is already suspicious of the toys at the beginning of Battery. Her beauty is the object of Clip's affections, unfortunately. Ben- The Alaskan Malamute. He is the first to be alerted of the burglars presence and, in most scenarios, the first to die. Ben can be saved but only through a special condition which will not be revealed. The Toys: Chopper Copter- A Sikorsky CH-148 Cyclone helicopter. Chopper cannot speak but can communicate in beeps. He can be used to survey the scene from a safe distance. Angelo- An angelic character from the Angel Wings cartoon series. He cannot fly but can glide from surface to surface. His claymore is tiny (by human standards) but sharp enough to draw blood. Angel Wings is a faux cartoon invented by Lombardo for the game. Squeezy- A pink blob. Squeezy can fit herself into small openings, climb walls, and attach her body onto articles of clothing. Category:Video Games Category:Games